Not Wanted(Rewriting)
by Ies-KittyCat
Summary: Ezra knew Kanan wanted to dump him off with Jedi Master Luminara. He knew he wasn't wanted he was a nuisance to Kanan, So Ezra would do him a favor.(This is how i think the ending should have gone and like a said before might be just a little spoilers.) Now available on Wattpad and Quotev! Trigger warning? Maybe? Just encase
1. I know When I'm Not Needed

**Finally a first chapter that I am proud of! 1 chapter revised a lot more to go!**

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels**

**Ezra's POV**

I could see the disappointment on Kanan's face when we found out that Jedi Master Luminara was dead. I know he really wanted to get rid of me, who would want someone like me? I'm an unteachable street rat. I hung my head low as we walked back to the ghost, once we arrived, I headed straight to my room, I needed time to think.

**Kanan's POV**

I let out a deep sigh as I watched Ezra head towards his had his head hung low. I can tell by a nagging feeling in the back of my head that something isn't right. But I need some alone time first to clear my mind of what had happened.

I slowly dragged my feet all the way to my room;the feeling in the back of my mind was getting stronger. I wish it would go away. I need to clear my mind and meditate for a while. I sat down, took in a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes.

After what seemed like only minutes of meditating, I open my eyes. I turn my head and look up at my holoclock, wow, it's starting to get late. I might as well go see Hera now. I slowly got up and headed to the cockpit.

"Master Luminara?" I sighed and looked away. I'll have to meditate again after this.

"Gone." There was no emotion in my voice.

"Hows Ezra taking it?" Hera asks walking towards me. She puts her hand on my shoulder in a caring manner.

"Not as bad as I am. I guess he's stuck with me for now."

"Oh come on Kanan it can't be that bad, you're a great teacher." Hera says smiling while playfully patting my shoulder.

"I guess i should go talk to him about his training" I sighed, getting up heading towards Ezra's and Zeb's shared room.

I walked into the room to see Ezra missing. I frowned as. I headed to where Zeb and Sabine were. They were "chilling", as the kids nowadays would call it, in the common room. Since Ezra is probably with them. As I entered a sudden wave of fear washed over me as I saw no sign of Ezra.

"Have any of you seen Ezra?" I asked trying not to sound panicked.  
" No, haven't seen him. He might be with Hera." Zeb answered. He got up and stretched before heading towards his room.

"Might as well get some sleep before the kid comes back."Zeb looked back and said with chopper now close behind and bumping into him every few steps.

"Hm," I rub my beard while heading back to the cockpit. Maybe he was with Hera and I'm just overreacting. Yeah, he could have slipped in there after I left.

When I entered, I lost it, Ezra isn't there either. I try to trace his force signature. I couldn't feel anything. He wasn't on this ship.

" Kanan what's wrong?" Hera asks. She has a concerned look on her face as she ushers me to sit down.

"He's gone" My voice deep end with sadness. How could I have let this happen! If only I wasn't so foolish and selfish; I knew something was wrong with Ezra yet I insisted on dealing with my needs first.

I am a terrible master.

**Ezra's POV**

I arrived at my shared room. Thankfully Zeb didn't come in. I needed some time by myself to think. I lied down on my bed roll, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

_nuisance_

_unteachable_

_waste of space_

These words echoed in my head. They were repeating themselves over and over like a motto.

But, these words were true. That's all I was, I was useless. I couldn't do anything. I'm a nuisance, I just a bother to everyone here! I should never have gone with them. I'm just a waste of space, without me The Ghost wouldn't be so crowded. Zeb would sleep peacefully, Sabine wouldn't be annoyed by me talking to her, Hera wouldn't have to care for me when I did something stupid, and Kanan wouldn't have to deal with me, an unteachable nuisance.

So, I'll do everyone a favor. To Kanan it would be an even bigger one.

**Hope you enjoyed the revised first chapter! Feel free to comment on any mistakes this chapter might !**


	2. Out of your hair

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels**

**Ezra's POV**

I let out a loud sigh as I looked around my shared room. I then started to gather the little stuff I had into my backpack. Once I packed everything, I, as silently as I could made my way to the ramp to exit "The Ghost".

Leaving behind only one thing, a blank piece of paper and an eraser. Because mistakes like me are meant to be erased.

**Hera's POV**

"What do you mean he's gone!" I suddenly yelled. Panic flowed throughout my body. How could he be gone? How could Ezra leave like this. He is like a son to me, and like any mother would do I started to panic.

"Are you sure he didn't just go for a walk?" Zeb said leaning against the door. I could tell he was just trying to think positively so it wouldn't seem like he was worried about Ezra.

"I don't think he went for a walk," Sabine had a very serious tone. She entered the room holding holding something.

" I found this on his bed." She held out a piece of paper and an eraser. Kanan curiously walked over to Sabine and took what she had found.

"What could it mean?" I ask looking over Kanan's shoulder.

"I don't know, I looks as if something was written...maybe drawn on here. Its hard to tell though since it has been erased." Kanan made a face of frustration and sighed.

"Could this be from the Empire?" Zeb walked over to Kanan so he could examine it closer.

"It can't be, I've never seen the Empire do anything like this before" Sabine fret (boom vocab word!), through I can't blame her Ezra was like her little brother.

" I would have sense them here." Kanan was right there.

**Ezra's POV**

I ran and ran, I wanted to get as far away from The Ghost as possible. As I was running I realized where am I going to go. At first I thought of going to my tower. But, they would find me there. So I just continued to run.

Would they even care if I left? I doubt it, all I did was get in the way. But, did they even care about me? I mean they took me in when they found out I was alone. Afterwards they probably realized their mistake and were waiting to dump me off somewhere.

_You're right why would they care about you? You're nothing but a filthy street rat._

Was that a voice? Where did that come from? Wait, and how did They know what I was thinking! I stopped to look around to see where that voice came from. There was no one there. It must have been all in my head. Yeah it was just my imagination.

As I started to run again, I noticed the clouds turning gray. Just my luck, it's going to rain. Right as I thought that a down pour of rain started.

"Great." I say sarcastically. I need to find some shelter fast before I get drenched.

I kept moving until I came upon an old abandon house. It looks kind if shady. But hey, why not, I need somewhere to wait out the storm.I wonder around the outside of the house to find the best way to get in. Ugh, nothing the only way in I can see is through the front door, but by the looks of it, it's not opening anytime soon. I was debating on whether I should try to find some other shelter when an idea hit me. Maybe there's a way in on the roof! I climbed up the side of the house as best I could without piping because of the rain. I might have slipped a couple of times and got hurt, but. Yes! There right before my eyes a vent, my best friend.

I carefully yanked opened the covering and slid down. I dropped down from the vent with a splash. Water dripping all over the floor from my hair and clothes. Curse my long beautiful hair it would be better if my hair was shorter (sobbing because of Ezra's season 3 hair ).

I sat down on one if the old chairs left here. I took off my shoes and poured all of the water out onto the puddle I left. I then set them off to the side to dry.

I then got up to see if this place had some towels so I could dry my hair. It didn't take long to find since this place is so small. I ended up finding an old closet filled with towels and some blankets. I grabbed one and started to dry my hair. After I dried myself off I sat down in a corner thinking about, well anything that came into my mind.

_Your just a waste of space!_

_Your undisciplined!_

Those words echoed through my head.

_Your just a waster of space, your undisciplined, you can't be taught! You were never loved, they could hardly tolerate you!_

That voice again, I have no idea where it's coming from. But I do know that it's right. These words keep repeating over and over in my head, to a point where its almost hypnotizing. I am just waste of space. I was never loved to begin with; that's probably why my parents left.

The voice was still in the back of my head saying those words.

_your just a waste of space!_

_You're a filthy street rat!_

I couldn't take it anymore. Those words became embedded in my head. I caved. I am I really am just a disgusting and filthy street rat! I pull my knees close to my body and begin to cry,I couldn't take it anymore. I lift up my head when I suddenly spot something shiny out of the corner of my eye.

**Feel free to comment on any mistakes or. Peace**!


	3. My little buddy

Happy Thanksgiving! As a thanksgiving gift here's another chapter!

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"But what could it mean?" Zeb growled turning the piece of paper in different angles.

"Well x's usually mean wrong or not right," Hera said sitting down in the pilot seat.

"That's not all it means," Sabine said, with sadness in her voice as her hair draped over her eyes. Everyone stared at her, what else could it possibly mean?

"The Empire would use them when grading cadets work and I think this is what Ezra meant." Sabine's hair covered more of her face, it was something she really didn't want to say.

"He says.. He's a-"

Ezra's POV

* * *

_Mistake_...

That's all I was and now I will forever know it. With the beautiful x flowing with red on my wrist. I know it will leave a scar and that scar, every time I look at it, will tell me I'm nothing but a big mistake.

* * *

Sabine's POV

I really didn't want to say it, how could Ezra my little brother think he was a mistake?!

"He's a what?" Zeb was never patient, I roll my eyes under my hair

"He's a mistake."

Zeb's POV

* * *

I would make a smart remark, but I just couldn't. Now I know Ezra was annoying at times, but he was never a mistake!

_We have to get my little buddy back!_

" We have to find Ezra,"

_We need to get him back as fast as we can, before something bad happens!_

"Ya know before something bad happens,"

"Zeb's right." Kanan agrees

"But there's just one problem, it's raining we can't go out there, will all catch a cold." Hera pointed out and being the mother hen she is, she's right.

"But so could Ezra!" The whole crew is staring me and probably thinking who are you and what have you done with the real Zeb. And I can't blame 'um, now that my little buddy's gone.

"But, Hera is right we can't go just yet we need a plan." Sabine was right, we need a plan if we're gonna find Ezra faster.

"Chopper pull up a map of Lothal." Kanan ordered getting some grumpy noises in return.

"Just do it Chopper!" Hera barked, remind me never to get her mind.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed inner Zeb. Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Who's POV do you want to see more of? Peace! And have a Happy ThanksGiving!


	4. All my Fault

I've been getting your comments and its short a mix between wanting short chapters everyday and long chapter and 2 to 3 days. So I'm going to try to do medium chapters like this one. And thanks to guest Alexa the Author for the great idea, I'm definitely going to add it. :) Sorry its late I had to go get a Christmas tree today.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

We all stood around Chopper, a map of Lothal in front of us.

"Where do you think he could be?" Hera asked leaning on my shoulder.

"Could he be in his tower?" Zeb asked pointing at the holographic version of Ezra's old home.

"Maybe," Would he be there? Or would he know we'll come looking for him there?

"There are also some abandon buildings in town where he could possible be." Sabine said trying her best to find all the places he could be.

"That settles it once the rain clears up Zeb and I will check his tower. Hera and Sabine can check the abandon buildings in town." After giving orders I head to my room. I take a deep breath and started to meditate.

Why did Ezra leave?

You weren't focused!

It's tough to focus when I'm falling to my death!

You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused!

You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt!

And whose fault is that, Master?

It's difficult to teach!

He means it's difficult to teach you!

What was the force trying to show me? This is just Ezra's training from earlier. B-but there was something different, it was from Ezra's point of view and I sounded angry towards him. Is this why he ran away?Because of me? I felt the whole room come crashing down on me. It's my fault, It's all my fault!

Hera's POV

* * *

After Kanan left, I thought would go check on him. It must be hard for him, first he found out Master Luminara's dead. Then his own padawan runs away.

"Kanan?"I ask knocking lightly on th door. I wait a bit and there's still no response. I knock again a little louder. THis time her opens but there's something wrong

"Kanan is everything okay?" I give him the " I know if you're lying" face, just to make sure he doesn't try to pull a fast one.

"Hera,"Kanan sighed, signalling me to come in. I guess what ever it is its private.

"Listen Hera, the reason Ezra left was because of me." My eyes widen in shock.

"Kanan,"I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your f-" There was banging at the door.

"The rain has finally cleared up." It was Sabine.

"Come on its time." Kanan says abruptly changing the subject.

Chopper's POV

* * *

How could they leave me behind! Ezra is my friend too! Well at least they didn't tell me to wait in the ship. I exited the Ghost and scanned the ground for footprints. Ah-ha! Now which ones were Ezra's. There were five sets of footprints. Two large ones, Zeb and Kanan's, then two medium ones, Hera, and Sabines. Finally a small pair of tracks going in the total opposite direction of the rest. Should I follow them? Of course! This is for Ezra!

Zeb's POV

* * *

Kanan and I headed to Ezra's tower. And I was kinda excited to see his helmet collection. When we entered it looked fairly normal. We looked around to see if he was here at all. I find his bathroom small, I was about to exit when something shiny caught my eyes. I get a better look at the object and I'm horrified.

"Uh, Kanan?" I call Kanan over.

"Yes?" Kanan says coming towards the bathroom.

"I found this..."

Kanan's POV

* * *

My eyes widen in shock at the sight in front me. Right now Zeb is holding a blade, a blade with dried blood. That Ezra used to cut himself.

"This is Spectre 1 come in," Kanan said into his com.

* * *

And left it on a cliffhanger sorry. Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	5. How could I let this Happen part 1

Do you like it better having medium chapters that will be posted every day? And a guest had a question. Question :if Ezra went to an old abandon building and cut himself there, then how could Kanan and Zeb find the bloody knife in his tower.

They found a bloody knife there because he used to cut himself before he knew them.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

3rd person POV (with Hera and Sabine)

* * *

Hera and Sabine had just finished checking out some buildings when they got a message on the com.

"This is Spectre 1 come in." Kanan said over the com.

"Spectre 1 go ahead." Hera said. As Sabine and Hera exchanged worried glances.

"Head back to the Ghost now. Zeb found something you should probably see." Kanan said his voice filled with sorrow.

"Copy that, heading back now." Hera answered as her and Sabine headed back to the Ghost.

"Do you think they found Ezra?" Sabine asked. Sabine didn't really know how she felt at the moment. She was excited to see what they found. But then again she was nervous, what if they didn't find Ezra but something worse!

"I don't think so," All though Hera wanted to stay positive, how Kanan sounded, sounded like they found something bad.

Chopper's POV

* * *

I followed the tracks for about 4 or 5 miles until I found an old abandon house. Hm, could he be in there? I circled the building a couple of times until I heard something. Crying? Could it be Ezra? Well It has to be, the footprints lead right to it. I headed back to the Ghost, I have to tell Hera!

Ezra's POV

* * *

The thoughts keep coming and coming.

_I'm worthless _

_a waste of space_

_They should have left you behind_

I want to sleep but I can't, I keep having nightmares of my friends leaving me, which results in more scars. And on top of all that I'm sick I have a fever, no matter how many blankets I have I'm still cold. Ugh why does this have to happen! Why can't I just die? That's when it hits me I could.

_one_

_two _

_three_

_ four_

_five_

_six_

_seven_

Kanan's POV

* * *

Zeb and I hurried back to Ghost. We meet Hera and Sabine in the cockpit.

"When we, we're looking in Ezra's tower, Zeb found this his bathroom." I signal Zeb, and he shows Sabine and Hera the old bloody knife. The girls gasp in shock.

Chopper's POV

* * *

I roll as fast as I can back to the Ghost. I crash right into the cockpit straight into Hera.

"Woah, Chopper!" Hera said trying to me down.

"Hera! Hera! I know where Ezra is!" I yell spinning around.

"You do!" Hera exclaimed

"What? What did he say?" The hairy Lasat asked.

"He knows where Ezra is!" Their eyes widen.

"Well lead the way!" Kanan yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah follow me!" I say leading the way.

Ezra's POV

* * *

One cut after another, I had a total of 12 now. All stilling running with red. I could feel myself slipping away, a few more cuts would do it.

_one_

_two_

_three_

_four_

I can feel myself falling to the floor.

_Thud._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed part 1. Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	6. How could I let this Happen part 2

Back again, soooooooooo yeah. Sorry if there are mistakes

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

Where was Chopper taking us? We've been running for miles, but it'll be worth it once we find Ezra. After running for a few more miles we came across an old building. This must be where Ezra is!

"Is this the place?" Hera asked getting a few beeps as an answer.

"How did the kid get in here? The door wasn't hacked(?)?" Sabine asked checking around the building.

"I'm guessing the vent," Hera says pointing at the hand prints on the wall.

"Zeb if you'll do the honors."I say pointing at the boarded up door.

"It would be my pleasure," Zeb crack his neck. Zeb backed up a couple of feet and ran at the door.

"Argh!" Zeb yelled dusting himself off. We all walked in after him, it wasn't very big so it would be easy to find him. After walking in to what looked like a living room, I found him. But not how I wanted to. He's laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, his face deathly pale and he's not moving.I practically run over to him and kneel down to check for a pulse. Good he's still alive.

"I found him!" i scream, as they all pile in seconds later.

"Is he ok?" Hera asks sitting down next to Ezra. I stand up to go on the other side of Ezra.

"Um, Kanan? Are you on your man- period?" Sabine asks cracking up along with Zeb and Chopper.

"Oh, ha-ha."I say using a straight face.

"Chopper shine a light over here!" I order almost getting blinded by the light.(music starts playing~ Blinded by the light!~)

"I mean on Ezra." I say slightly annoyed. After getting Chopper to cooperate, he shined the light on Ezra.

"Og my Gosh!" Hera gasped in horror a long with the rest of us. Ezra was lying, covered in his own blood. I quickly flip Ezra over to see where the blood is coming from. Ezra had cuts all over his arms, a lot of them were still bleeding.

"Sabine can you go find some towel?" I order.

"On it!" Sabine yelled running out of the room only to return a few seconds later. She hands Hera and I some towels. After tying them around Ezra's arm to soak up the blood.

"Zeb can you carry Ezra back to the Ship?" I ask.

"Sure, it'll be faster that way." Zeb comes towards us and kneels down to pick up Ezra.

"Karabast! He's burning up!" Zeb exclaimed having Hera come over and feel his forehead.

"Your right he must have gotten sick from being in the rain." Hera explained

Ezra's POV

* * *

I woke up to nothing but black darkness. Was i dead? I felt cold and pain at the same time.

_No, no boy you're not dead_

Ugh, why can't I just die?

_Don't worry boy soon everything will be better, you'll be finally loved_

* * *

Ugh finally that took forever, Well hope you enjoyed stay turned for part 3 feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	7. How could I let this Happen part 3

Yup another chapter sorry if there are any mistakes

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

I zoomed out there as fast as I could. I couldn't let my little buddy die! I leaped on to the ship and ran straight to the med-bay. I lied him down on the bed and immediately put a blanket around. While waiting for the other, I decided to pull up a chair next to him.

"How could you do this to yourself, Ezra?" I ask to on one in particular. Only in return to get some muffled mumbles. I laughed at how he sounded like he was answering me, but as I got closer he really was answering me!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a failure, I'm sorry I let you down." Ezra mumbled repeated

Ezra's POV

* * *

I still have no idea where I am. I'm all alone again. I frown.

_Don't be so negative boy, you still me_

Who are you! Why are you in head!

_You'll find that out soon enough boy_

The voice then faded, another voice then came. It sounded like the voice before but familiar. Who was this guy and more importantly where was I?

_You are here because you're a failure to your so-called "friends", you let them down. You had a simple task, how hard is it to kill yourself?_

_Your just a failure!_

_Your nothing but a mistake!_

_Mistake!_

_Mistake!_

STOP! I'm not a mistake!

_Yes you are, why do you think they left you behind the first time you met_

T-they came back for me though.

_Because they felt pity leaving you there_

Lies, lies! There all lies!

Y_es let the anger flow through you. And lets not forget the real reason they took you in. Kanan wanted to take you because of your power. The others only agreed so they wouldn't have another enemy to deal with._

No! No... no, It can't be true.

_Sadly it is boy, You're nothing but a failure, you let them down_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a failure, I'm sorry I let you down." I repeated over and over, hoping for their forgiveness.

Kanan's POV

* * *

After Zeb left we ran as fast as we could back to the Ghost. Upon us entering the med-bay Zeb hushed us.

"Sh, the kids saying something, but it's too quite." Zeb informed. We all got closer to try to hear what he was saying, until Hera shooed us off so she could take care of Ezra.

* * *

Sorry it's short I've been busy cause of school. Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	8. How could I let this Happen part 4

Finally the chapter you all deserve and thanks for the support I am no longer stressed.(well for today anyways) And thanks to two Guests for giving me some really great ideas!(This would been up but I got distracted Yu-Gi-oh Abridged episode 63 gosh my stomach hurts from laughing so much . )

* * *

? POV

* * *

"How is the plan going Sir?"

"_Perfect_,"

Hera's POV

* * *

After bandaging Ezra's arms, I had Chopper go fetch a wash cloth for Ezra forehead. I rapped another blanket his quivering body(boom another vocab word!). Before going to meet everyone in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Kanan asked walking over to me.

"He lost a lot of blood and has a pretty high fever. Everything else is fine beside the fact he might be a little off, so he might need some help walking." I informed. Kanan was just about to open his mouth when I decided to cut him off.

"Yes, you can go see him." I answer his un-asked question.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?!" Kanan asked dumbfounded.

"The force!" I say mockingly

"Oh ha-ha." Kanan laughs using a strait face.

Kanan's POV

* * *

I calmly exit the kitchen. Once I'm outside I dart straight to the med-bay. I pull up a chair next to the bed. I sigh moving his bangs out of the way and replacing his old wash cloth with a new one. I begin to meditate. _Why did he do this to himself?_

A picture starts to appear, It's Ezra way before we took him. He was writing in a old torn up notebook, wait I've seen that notebook before... he was writing in it after he fell off the roof of the Ghost.

I start to focus on that event, but nothing happened all I could see was the notebook. The book starts to slowly open, flipping through pages. It stays open to a page dated on the day of the accident. The force, it's trying to tell me something. Does it want me to read it? I open my eyes and scan the room for Ezra's backpack. Ah-ha! There it is leaning up against the wall. I quietly walk over to Ezra's backpack searching for the book...screwdriver, no, no, ah-ha! The same one from my vision. I grab the book and sit back down. I'm about to open it but I stop. Should I really be invading his privacy? Well... It could help him though.

* * *

Finally done, Should Kanan look in the book? Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	9. How could I let this Happen part 5

Sorry this would have been uploaded earlier( or when ever this is being posted) but I had to play at Barns and Noble and then had homework to do. And before i the chapter, there's this website called Khan Academy that I've used to learn programming ( last night I was asked to become an ambassador) and I just wanted to recommend it to you guys. You can use Khan Academy to learn anything — improve your performance in school, prepare for tests, learn something new, or get help in an area where you are struggling. Khan Academy is a free resource with extensive practice problems and short, instructional videos on many subjects from math to computer programming to art history and more.

If you have any questions about Khan Academy or if you want the link you can PM or if you're a guest you just ask below in comments.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Last time on Not Wanted!

Should I really be invading his privacy? Well... it could help him though.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I have to, it's for Ezra's own good. I ran my finger over the worn cover preparing for the worst.

_ Dear who ever cares,_

_ If your reading this that means I'm either dead or something bad has happened to me. If you are someone who cares about me (which is no one) then I would stop reading this now. There's no point in trying to help me, I can't go back from what I started._

_ \- Ezra Bridger_

What does he mean he can't go back from what he started? I flip though pages, horrified at what they say. All the pages were counts of attempted suicide. Pages and pages of this, all the pages are dated, he's been doing this for 3-4 years now! I flip through more pages until I find the pages I'm looking for and start reading.

Today Kanan wanted me to do some training exercise on the roof of the ghost. It gave me the perfect excuse to "accidentally" fall of the Ghost to my death. Would it work? Or would it fail like my other attempts? Well it doesn't hurt to try.

_Plan failed terrible, I decided to put my plan in motion when Kanan had Chopper and Zeb throw trash at me. But since I'm writing this, it obviously means it didn't work. Kanan ended up saving me, using the force. I wish he didn't though, I would have preferred falling to my doom on my home planet._

How could I have let this happen? I couldn't believe what I was reading, I have to tell the others. I was about to get up to call a meeting when Ezra started to toss and turn. I tried to reach out to him with the force, sending him calming vibes(?). Once he started to calm down I went to go find the others.

* * *

Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace! And thank you for all your support this week has been busy for me with my chamber orchestra performances and homework but now since it's the weekend I can update all I want! No one can stop me! Muhahahahahaha!


	10. We do this for your own good part 1

Another chapter for all you good people!

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I started to panic, I don't how long I've been here and that voice, that horrible horrible voice! It won't leave me alone, always saying I'm failure, I'm a mistake.

_It's not my fault its truth_

It not!

I feel myself start thrashing around.

Lies! Lies! They're all lies! What do you want with me!

_Yes, yes let your anger take over_

I'm about to start yelling again when a wave of calming vibes wash over me.

"Kanan..." Was the last thing I said before fading into a well deserved sleep.

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Kanan..." Ezra mumbled making me smile.

"It's alright young padawan, I'll be right back," I lightly pat his head exiting the med-bay.

Zeb's POV

* * *

A bit after Kanan left we all headed to the living room waiting for orders from Kanan. While waiting Hera was checking the supplies and Sabine was fixing Chopper's paint job. Kanan came in with a book in his hand.

"Whats that?" I asked as everyone gathered around.

"It's nothing, Hera can I talk to you, alone. Kanan said looking directly at Sabine and I when he said the word alone. I watched as Kanan and Hera walked out of the living room and towards the cockpit. Sabine smirks and gives me a look, I smirk and give the same look back at her. Sabine, Chopper, and I quietly make our way outside the cockpit door listening to their conversation.

Hera's POV

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask sitting down in the pilot chair.

"It's about this book, when I was meditating I was getting visions of Ezra writing in this." Kanan handed me Ezra's torn up book. I flipped though the pages horrified.

"We're going to have to tell the others." I say closing the book.

"I guess your right," Kanan agrees. Kanan gets up and opens the door to the cockpit, revealing Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb. Kanan Walks back to his seat.

"Since I don't have to fill you guys in I can get right to the point. From what is written in this book Ezra has been doing this for years. I suspect he will be waking up soon. Once he does wake up there are going to be some new rules." Kanan informs

Zeb's POV

* * *

Rules? Ugh but it's for my little buddy.

"Once he's awake he can't be by himself. One of us will be with him at all times. And in the morning and before Ezra goes to bed his arms need to be checked." Kanan said directing the last rule to me.

* * *

Done...Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	11. We do this for your own good part 2

Now I bet you're wondering why I didn't update yesterday and it's because I wanted to write a long chapter for ya. And thank you to Alexa the Author (sparkoftherebellion) for the cover and for giving me some ideas for this chapter.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

After our little meeting I headed to my room to take a nap. I laid my head down on my bedroll and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep, but it was hard when all I could think about is what happened to Ezra. All those times I made fun of him, kicked him out of our room, it really hurt him. Making him hurt himself, I have to make sure I never hurt him again, I don't want him to end up with the rest of my kind, at least not yet. He still has so much to live for.

Ezra's POV

* * *

I have a raging headache, ugh please make it stop! I groan feeling my head, wait I can move! I try to open my eyes, big mistake the light made my headache worse.

"Argh," I whine sitting up. Where am I? I'm not im my room... am I in the med-bay? What happened? I hear foot steps coming down the hall causing me to panic. I begin to hyperventilate, backing up into the corner where the wall and the bed meet, hiding my head with my knees. I hear them stop at the door to the med-bay. i begin to hyperventilate more and more, making it hard to breath.

"Hey,"

" Hera said you would be awake...Ezra?"

Sabine's POV

* * *

After our little meeting Hera had me go check if Ezra's(?) a wake. I punched in the code to the med-bay with Chopper beside me. For some reason he wanted to see Ezra.

"Hey,"I smile seeing Ezra a wake.

"Hera said you would be a wake...Ezra?" I ask getting closer. As I get closer I can hear his raged breath. I get closer and lift up his head. His skin is deathly pale and he has his eyes closed shut with his hands holding his head.

"Hera!" I yell sending Chopper to go get Her.

"Ezra? Ezra can you hear me?" I ask feeling his head. Blast it! is forehead feels like it's on fire. Hera and Kanan came running into the med-bay. I back up against the wall along with Kanan while Hera went to check Ezra.

Hera's POV

* * *

I was now piloting the Ghost with Kanan sitting next to me when Chopper came bursting in.

"Woah, Chops calm down!" I set the Ghost to auto pilot and walk over to Chopper. Chopper tells me what happened in the med-bay. I quickly ran out of the room with Kanan not far behind me. I rush into the med-bay and headed towards Ezra.

Ezra's POV

* * *

Hera and Kanan ended up coming into the room. I felt a little safer having Kanan and Hera in the room they were like my parents.

"Ezra please, take deep breaths for me." Hera asked wiping my face with a wash cloth. Kanan looked at Sabine, giving her a signal, and she left.

"Look, Ezra." Kanan started," I know this must be hard for you to talk about but we're all concerned about your well-being."

"What are you talking about?" I ask seeing Kanan reach into his pocket.

"Look we found this." Kanan pulls out my notebook. My heart feels like its going to burst out of my chest, they know.

"Look I'm fine guys I really am," I back up towards the door as they get closer.

"Ezra please we just want to help. We're doing this for your own good!" Hera pleaded. I end up leaving the room, only to met by Zeb and Sabine.

"Ezra please!" Hera called after me as I ran towards the ramp. And that's when I did something unexpected, I was using the force to try to slow them down. My back hit the wall of the ramp, their voices echoing in my head.

"Ah!" I grip my head and fall to the floor."The voices make it stop!" I bang my fist against the wall hitting the button that opens the ramp.

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Ezra what are you doing?!" I yell as my padawan opened up the ramp while in space.

"Ezra!" We as scream as he gets sucked into space.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	12. Is this just a bad dream?

Another chapter for you fine people and thanks to DragonsAddicted (Guest) and Alexa the Author (sparkoftherebellion) for giving me the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I wake up to a cold sweat, Ezra! I look over to my padawan sleeping. Wait, what happened? Was it just a dream? A vision maybe? Now I remember, after Hera calmed Ezra down I stayed and must have fallen asleep.

"Oh Ezra," I scoot my chair close and brush his bangs out of the way.

"Um, Kanan?" Ezra groaned covering his eyes.

"How do you feel?" I ask replacing his old wash cloth with a new one.

"Like crap," Ezra whines rolling on his stomach.

"Kanan?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you guys take me in?" I felt my heart stop, why would he ask something like this.

" You're a good kid with a good heart . And you fit well with the team." Ezra stayed silent, that's something I'll have to talk to him about later.

" Just get some rest kid." I pat his head then wait until he's asleep to leave the room.

I sigh heading towards the cockpit,

"Hows Ezra?" Hera greeted.

"according to Ezra, he's feels like crap." I chuckle.

"Well, were almost to our destination maybe he'll feel better getting some fresh air." Hera smiled

"Maybe," I smile back sitting down.

_Time Skip_

Once we landed I went to go get Ezra, to see if he wanted to join Sabine, Zeb, and I at the market. I walk in to see Ezra yelling at Chopper for something. I laugh seeing my padawan to be back to his old self.

"Hey Ezra do you want to join Sabine, Zeb, and I at the market?" I ask shooing Chopper out of the room.

"Sure!" Ezra answered immediately. I guess he was excited to get out of the med-bay.

* * *

sorry it's really short this is all I could think of and I've been busy because of school x.x, What would you guys think of me writing Ezra one-shots where you guys comment something that happens to Ezra and I write a story about? Would you guys like it? Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	13. Talk to us

Hey guys! It's finally here, sorry about the long wait but Tuesday I had a concert( we did really bad we forgot mostly all the words for songs .) and then I had to practice for my orchestra on Thursday, I had to play 8 song's since I was in the chamber orchestra. But I'm just glad its over the two spots I had to sit in (Once everyone from normal orchestra left everyone in chamber orchestra moved spots) one of the stage lights was directly on me, I almost over-heated. Here's a long chappie for ya all.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

Finally I was able to get out of the med-bay, but before I could go Kanan had to check my arms like what Hera did early. Kanan handed me a cloak and we headed towards the others.

We were on some kind of Frozen(Let it go, Let it go!) planet, snow fell from the sky, rivers were frozen over. This place was pretty cool, it was like a Frozen paradise!

Just in case I ran away again, when we split up I went with Zeb while Sabine and Kanan went alone.

"Oi kid watch out there's bucket heads everywhere." Zeb warned.

"Alright," I answer as we disappear into an alley way.

We got mostly everything on the list, except 2 items. Zeb told me to wait with our stuff in an alley way while he got some crates. Once he left everything was going fine, until that voice came back.

Ha! You think he's your friend? He just left you

I fall to the ground and grip my head.

He left you to watch the supplies so he could have some time away from you

Zeb's POV

* * *

I told Ezra to wait with our crates so he could rest a little bit while I get the last two item. As I walk back to Ezra, I gasp in horror. Ezra was on the ground holding his head with blood trickling down his chin.

"Ezra! Kid! Are you ok?!" I ran up to Ezra and held him in my arms. Ezra had tears running down his face along with blood coming out of his mouth.

"This is specter 4(He's specter 4 right?) come in!"

? POV

* * *

"Sir we have found the one you're looking for,"

"_Good bring me to him,_"

"Yes, sir!"

Kanan's POV

* * *

Go a head specter 4 whats the problem?"

"It's Ezra! There's something wrong with him!" Zeb yelled

"What are your coordinates?!" I yell gathering the rest of my supplies and headed towards Ezra. Sabine came and gathered the rest of our supplies and is waiting back at the Ghost with Hera. I ran as fast as I could to Ezra and Zeb.

"Kanan!" Zeb yelled waving me over, I ran towards them and took Ezra in my arms, he has dried blood leading from his mouth to his chin. He was griping his head and had tears running down his face.

"Zeb take the crates back to the Ghost, I've got Ezra." Zeb nodded, grabbed the crate and headed back to the Ghost.

I was about to pick Ezra up when a voice stopped me.

"_Ah Jedi and padawan together once again_," I knew that voice from anywhere.

"_It didn't take long for him to crack again,_"What does he mean again?I look down at Ezra, there was a red liquid staining the orange cloth of his sleeves. I gasp, a smile creeping upon his disgusting white face. I grab Ezra and start running expecting him to chase after me. I slow down and notice he's not running after me.

"What?" I say confused, I'm about to start running again when the inquisitor comes out of nowhere and steals Ezra.

"_Ha! This was too easy Jedi,_" He laughs and starts running away. I chase after him, and corner him by a cliff.

"_Not so fast Jedi, one wrong move and your padawan will become a popsicle!_" The inquisitor laughs holding Ezra over the cliff.

"No," I try to think of a plan but fail. The only option is to...No I won't say it. I'll just have to hope for a miracle.

"_What are you going to do now Jedi?_" He laughs as a star destroyer comes to pick him up. But then a miracle happens. The Ghost appears and starts shooting at the inquisitor. One ended up hitting him and he dropped Ezra, right off the cliff into a half Frozen ocean.

._  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thought I left ya on a cliffhanger? XD_

"Ezra!" I scream, jumping in after him.

Ezra's POV

* * *

I don't know what happened, but I feel cold. M-my... mind is starting to drift... It's getting hard to breath... It's getting harder and harder to think. I can feel water filling my lungs. I start to see... a light... I... want... to go towards it.. but I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me out of the light. I feel presser on my chest causing the water in my lungs to be forced out. I a take a deep gasping breath for air.

* * *

I had to end it there cause I have to re watch the last episode of season 1 of agents of shields and a couple of episodes in season 2 to be able to write what comes next. So if you watch Agents of Shields and aren't caught up the next chapter might spoil what happens to one character and how they act. I just realized how much I said laughs after the inquisitor spoke, is he the Joker now?


	14. My baby

Sorry it has been awhile since I updated I've been busy with school and I was going to update tomorrow as a Christmas present but I got a Kindle fire so I've been getting apps that I used to have before my Tablet broke and didn't allow me to have apps :(. (Btw Five nights at Freddy's is now free on the app store. And plus I've been working on the second part to the cold always bothered me on my Ezra one-shots and I've been working on a special chapter for my friend. Sorry if this sucks

I do not own Star wars rebels

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

Zeb came running into the Ghost panting for breath(?). He was trying to tell me something but he was too out of breath to speak. But just by the look on his face I knew something was wrong.

"Zeb, where's Kanan and Ezra?" Once Zeb caught his his breath he finally told me.

"It's... Ezra...There's something wrong with him, Kanan's bringing him back, but there's bucket heads everywhere." Zeb sat down dusting off his bow rifle with a cloth.

"We should probably help em, you don't know what they might do while Kanans guard is down,"

"Alright, Chopper can you track Kanan and Ezra?" I got a few grumpy grumbles in return but I know he was just being lazy.

Once, we, Chopper tracked where Kanan and Ezra was, I noticed they were in an odd place.

"What are they doing by a cliff?" Sabine asked checking out the tracker results.

"I don't know, but I think they might need our help." I sit down in my chair and get the Ghost ready for flight.

"Sabine once we start getting close to their coordinates I need you to help keep an eye out for them, they could be anywhere."

"Uh Hera," Sabine tapped me on the shoulder, I look over to where she's pointing and see the inquisitor holding something over a cliff and Kanan in front of him. There was also a star destroyer coming towards them. I thought I would lend a hand by taking out the star destroyed and try to hit the inquisitor. By the time I actually got a hit on the inquisitor, I found out what he was holding. I try not to cry seeing my baby fall out of the inquisitor hands, off the cliff and into a half frozen ocean. To make matters worse Kanan dove right after him. I quickly landed the Ghost next to the ocean.

Kanan bursted(?) above the water carrying Ezra behind him. His face was pale while lips and hands were blue. I tell Zeb and Sabine to go get some supplies while I start doing CPR. Ezra starts coughing up water but he's not opening his eyes, that starts to worry Kanan and I. Once Zeb and Sabine are back, I put a blanket around him and an oxygen mask on him.

* * *

Thats all I could come up with and Smileychameleon I finally saw the mid season finale OMG it was epic! Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	15. Why

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days my family and I went on a trip to visit some friends in another state and I didn't have a computer to type it up. I'll try to update sooner but I can't tomorrow since that's my birthday. And I''m sorry I've been a procatinating, no seriously I've been on the website procatinator it's so distracting. And thank you Alexa the Author (sparkoftherebellion) for the idea for this chapter.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the plot to Marvel Agents of Shield or plot If I Stay  
(sorry if I mess up anything relating to If I Stay, I have not seen the movie yet)

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

It has been a couple days now since the accident and Ezra still hasn't woken up. Hera has been checking up on Ezra every 10 minutes.

"Hera, why don't you get some rest. You've been fussing over Ezra nonstop for days straight." I followed Hera into the med bay and stood next to her while she was checking Ezra's vitals.

"I know, but I'm just worried about him."

"I know, we all are, and were starting to worry about you. You've only been here tending to Ezra or in the cockpit flying the ship." I I turn Hera so she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry I've been worrying you guys, but..." Hera trailed off refusing to look me in the eye.

"Hera is there something wrong?" I can sense there's something making Hera nervous, uncomfortable, and somehow there was a feeling of being neglected.

"It's Ezra, since he was without oxygen for a long period of time..." Hera trailed off again.

"Hera what is it?" I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Hera sighs then begins to talk again.

"Since he was under water without oxygen for who knows how long... it caused him some brain damage."I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why? Why did this all have to happen to Ezra? He doesn't deserve any of this.

Ezra's POV

* * *

I have no idea what's going on, one minute I'm drowning, the next I'm watching Kanan pulling my body out of the water. I can feel a pressure on my chest as Hera does CPR on me. What is going on? Am I dying?

"Kanan!" I try to get his attention, any ones attention. What is happening to me? Why can't they see or hear me? Why? Why do things like this always happen to me! What have I done to deserve this?!

I follow them back into the Ghost before I could get left behind. I then follow Hera as she takes my body to the med bay.

I lean up against the wall and watch Hera hook up... um... I can't remember the word, but she hooked something up to my arm.

It has been a couple days and I'm still... unnoticed, that's not the word but I don't care right now. I just want to know what's going on! I don't hold back my tears, what would be the point? No one could see or hear me. I slide down the wall and cover my eye's with my hands. I look up as Hera and Kanan walk into the room, I don't pay much attention to them until I hear Hera say something I could never forget.

"Since he was under water without oxygen for who knows how long... it caused him some brain damage."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I-I have brain damage.

"WHY!" I start wailing loudly. Why! Why does everything bad happen to me! i curl up into a ball and sob quietly.

"Why...why?" I quietly say between sobs.

* * *

Feel free to comment on any mistakes or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Happy New Year! Peace!


	16. I just want this to be a dream

hey guys sorry I haven't been updating in a while tout it was my birthday and got a drawing tablet that I'm using to write this right now, So... on with the story (sorry this was suppose to be up yesterday but I got kicked off the computer so my sister could do a project.)

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

Kanan's POV

After Hera gave me the bad news, she gave me some time alone so she could tell the others. I could not believe it, my padawan has brain damage. I must be the worst master ever. I close my eyes and tried to clear my mind, I suddenly feel a strong feeling of sorrow and fear. This was weird I was the only one in this room, ( that wasn't in a coma) it was like before when I sensed a feeling of neglect. What was I sensing? I try to meditate and focus on that feeling, then track it to where it's coming from. Hm, that's weird the feeling is this coming from Ezra's body. What? How is that possible, I try sending him calming vibes. It's going to be okay Ezra.

"Hey," The door slid open revealing Zeb, leaning against the door frame.

"I heard what happened to Ezra," I open my eyes and signal him to sit down.

"It's a shame, really," Zeb starts," The kid doesn't deserve the thing happening to him."

"Yeah, he doesn't." It's hard to talk about this stuff happening to Ezra. First him running away then... I would rather not say that, now he's in a coma and on top of all that he has brain damage.

"You've been in here a while you should get some rest and I'll look after the kid." Although I really didn't want to, Zeb was right.

"I guess you're right,"I sigh, I get up and head to my room. Maybe this was all a dream,and when I wake up tomorrow non of this would have ever happened,that's what I've been saying every night. But I should get some rest, I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes and enter a dream like state.

I opened my eyes and found I was outside my body! How did this happen? My spirit somehow got out of my body. Wait! I was outside my body! How did this happen? My spirit somehow got out of my body, so if I touch my body would I return to my body? I reach out my hand to see if it would work, but before I could I heard crying coming from the other room.

And that's were I end it sorry it was short but Ugh! I have school again :( and I had a test to study for. Feel free to comment on any mistakes ( my grammar checker website was down) or if you have any ideas for a future chapter. Peace!


	17. The end?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very tired lately and I had tests all week and this might be the last chapter.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I hesitantly move my hand away from my body. Should I go check it out? Or wait until I'm in my body to check it out. I decide to just check it out now. Uh, how is this going to work, do I just walk through the door... I try to walk through the door and end up banging my head against the door. Ok, then I'll just enter the pass code and forget that ever happened. I walk down the hallway following the sound. I stop in front of the med-bay and frown(?) my eyebrows. That doesn't make sense, Zeb was the only one in there, but he was most likely asleep and plus it sounded like a child.

I enter the med-bay and see Zeb asleep, Ezra's body on one of the beds in the med-bay, and Ezra on the floor crying. Wait Ezra on the floor crying?!

"Ezra!" I yell running towards him. Ezra looks up with tears in his eyes.

"Kanan! You can see me?"

"Yeah,"

"But how?"

"Somehow my soul got out of my body," I kneel down next to him bringing him into a hug.

"We're going to be stuck like this forever aren't we?" Ezra looked up into my eyed giving me a look that said don't you lie to me.

"No, no we aren't, I think I know a way to get us back."

"How?!"Ezra almost strangled me trying to get the answer.

"Woah! Clam down, I think that if you just touch your body your soul should fuse with your body again."

"Why didn't I think of that!" Ezra face palms himself as he stands up to see if it will work.

Ezra's POV

* * *

I stand up and walk over to my limb body laying on one of the beds. I hover my hand over my body, I slowly reach down and touch my body. I have to close my eyes due to the light radiating off my hand fusing with my body. As soon as the light stop everything went black.

Kanan's POV

* * *

After Ezra's soul fused with his boy again I headed back to my room so I could fuse again with my body. I opened the door to see Hera above my body trying to shake me awake, I quickly ran over to my body and fused with it before she could worry that I ended up in a coma like Ezra.

* * *

The end... I know your all going to hate me for having the last chapter being soo short but it was absolute torcher(?) for me having to write this... well Peace!


	18. AN THANK YOU

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hey guys even though the story is done I just want to thank you all for 50,000 views on the story. I'm here to do some shout outs to some people... yeah so.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My first shout out goes to kagome11 who has been a fan of my story since the beginning and has been really helpful and a good friend/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My second shout out goes to Kindness to Everyone and thing who has been very supportive of my story/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My third shout out goes to Ultimatedemi-god117 dis person is just awesome!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My fourth shout out goes to my new bestie WhisperOfLight/p 


	19. Guess who's back!

Hey guys! I would just like to inform all of you that I am back into star wars rebels,(the ending of this book was crappy because I was too obsessed with it and I started to hate it), and now I am going to do a rewriting of Not Wanted so it has more detail and it will have a better ending. Also I am going to do a sequel to this book, and I was wondering if you would want to read that... so yeah


	20. Thoughts on New Ending

As I started to revise one of the chapters, I decided that I did not like the ending and I wanted to write a New one. The thing is I'm not sure what the new ending should be. So I wanted your thoughts on it. Should I have a different ending? If so Should the ending be something that can continue on as a sequel? How would you guys want it to end?


End file.
